El arbol de la vida eterna
by Bako FF
Summary: Su comienzo, un largo viaje, su objetivo era solo uno, pero, si el amor llega y cambia por completo tu objevo, harias lo que sea por defenderlo? aunque eso implique convertirte en un traidor? - soy pesima en los summary TT TT - se necesitan OC's
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! Se que hace mucho que no publico, se que en este instante deben estar albergando instintos asesinos, y no los culpo, pero la Uní me deja sin nada de tiempo libre, como sea les debo una disculpa, y bueno quería comenzar una nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

- POV Kidou -

Fecha 16 de abril

Bitacora de Yutto Kidou, primer oficial de la embarcacion La indomable, embarcacion comandada por el gran capitan Reiji Kageyama, famoso por secuestrar embarcaciones relacionadas con la corona, un sin fin de asesinatos, urtos y otros crimenes.

Acabamos de salir de puerto, la tripulacion que nos acompaña esta conformada solo por 15 hombres contandome ahi, todos fieles al capitan y a sus acciones.

En este momento nos dirigimos a la isla de tortuga, donde iremos por proviciones, pues sera un viaje demaciado largo.

Les explicare un poco de nuestra aventura.

En este viaje recoreremos los 7 mares, y en cada uno de ellos, capturaremos una sirena, pero, no todas las sirenas son iguales, en cada mar son diferentes.

Mar Rojo: Las sirenas del mar rojo tienen la habilidad de poder camuflarse en el ambiente, este tipo de sirenas, tienen mucha fuerza en la cola.

Mar Negro: Las sirenas del mar negro son las mas veloces de todas, nadan a una velocidad impresionante.

Mar mediterraneo: Las sirenas del mar mediterraneo son muy dificiles de encontrar, ya que no salen muy a menudo a la superficie, ellas viven cerca del fondo del mar y solo salen si algo las perturba.

Mar caspio: Las sirenas del mar caspio son las que tienen las voces mas melodiosas de todas, y es ahi donde presisamente radica su fuerza, ya que con sus voces atraen a los marinos hacia el agua para que entren al mar y se terminen ahogando.

Mar del golfo persico: Las sirenas de este mar son de extrema belleza, aunque todas las sirenas de todos los mares son hermosas, ellas tienen algo que atrae de una manera muy singular.

Mar adriatico: Las sirenas de este mar seran las mas dificiles de capturar, pues son muy agresivas y violentas cuando algo o alguien amenaza su hogar, hasta ahora nadie a podido capturar a ninguna de ellas, y todas las embarcaciones que lo intentaron simplemente desaparecieron.

Mar arabigo: Las sirenas del mar de arabia, son todo lo contrario a las del mar adriatico, son muy curiosas, e inofensivas, por lo que no sera muy dificil capturar a una.

Al tener ya reunidas a las 7 sirenas, nos dirigiremos a la isla Revenge, una isla ubicada en medio del pacifico, ademas de ser la mas peligrosa de todas, pues en ella corre la leyenda de que nadie sale con vida, entre extrañas apariciones, ademas de ser un terreno inestable, plantas venenosas entre otras cosas, seria raro que alguien pudiera sobrevivir, aunque nuestro capitan, no le teme a lo que poos topar en aquella trampa mortal, eso nos da la confianza de seguir.

Al llegar a la parte central de la isla, encontraremos lo que mas añoramos encontrar, El arbol de la vida eterna, un arbol cuyos frutos, nos dara la inmortalidad, pero, para poder obtener los frutos, debemos hacer el ritual, y es ahi donde entran las sirenas.

El ritual es simple, sacar a las sirenas del agua y formar un circulo alrededor del arbol con ellas, para despues abrirles el pecho y regar las raices del arbol con su sangre, siendo que esta, es mil veces mas pura que el agua de cualquier manantial.

Es cruel, lo se, pero la vida eterna lo valdra, bueno, ya le hable de nuestro viaje y nuestro objetivo, ahora les hablare de la tripulacion.

Como lo dije antes, solo somos 15, pero todos fieles al mando, comenzare a hablarles un poco de cada uno:

Endou Mamoru: Este chico de aqui, siempre va por la vida con una gran sonrisa, pero detras de esa sonrisa, esta oculto el oscuro pasado de Endou, ya que cuandoi mas joven, fue culpable de haber matado a sus padres, la razon aun es desconocida.

Shuuya Goenji: Este chico es uno de los mas buscados por la corona, su lista de urtos es tan grande, que ocuparia dos salas completas del palacio del rey, eso sin contar que "accidentalmente" asesino a el hijo de su majestad.

Hiroto Kiyama: El "rompecorazones" o asi es como le llama el resto de la tripulacion, es bastante tranquilo, a pesar de su historia de robos, y el ser acusado del secuestro de la hija de un duque, cosa que aun no se sabe si es verdad, ya que, hasta donde se sabe, ella no lo dejaba tranquilo, o al menos es lo que el dice.

Shirou y Atsuya Fubuki: De los mas jovenes de toda la tripulacion, huerfanos a temprana edad, ademas de que esta es su primera aventura en altamar.

Afuro Terumi: El supuesto dios, porque?, porque asi se autonombro, dice que el tiene el poder divino de decidir quien vive y quien no, es por eso que su lista de asesinatos es tan grande como su ego.

Akio Fudou: El mas sanguinario, agresivo y sarcastico de todos en el barco, culpable por atentar contra la vida de su majestad, ademas de ser uno de los mas buscados por el reino, digamos que muerto, vale el doble de su peso en oro.

Ryuuji Midorikawa: El mas tierno de los tripulantes, pero no el mas inofensivo, de echo, esa ternura es una forma de disfrazar su verdadero rostro, ya que es bastante peligrososi esta de mal humor.

Ichirouta Kazemaru: Oel ladron de viento, con una lista perfecta de asaltos sin descubrir, su velocidad es tan impresionante, que la gente ni siquiera se da cuenta que ha sido robada hasta que el ya esta de vuelta en el escondite.

Haruya Nagumo: El bufon del grupo, con un sentido del humor retorcido ademas de un gran sarcasmo y orgullo, es de los mas raros, pero no deja de ser uno de los mas eficaces en cuanto a las ordenes del capitan.

Fuusuke Suzuno: El chico parece ser de hielo, sin mostrar ningun tipo de emocion, mata a las personas sin ningun tipo de remordimiento, a veces me parece raro, pero se que es bueno en lo que hace.

Toramaru Utsunomiya: El mas joven de todos en el barco, con sangre pura de pirata corriendo por sus venas, primera aventura en altamara, al igual que los hermanos Fubuki

Jousuke Tsunami: El amante del mar, es muy alegre y ha tenido mas aventuras que el resto de nosotros, conocio lugares legendarios en el oceano, pero al igual que nosotros, quiere encontrar el arbol a toda costa.

Jirou Sakuma: El contramaestre del barco, junto a el y el capitan he vivido muchas cosas, se podria decir que es de mis mejores amigos, eso si, su alma esta tan condenada a ir al infierno como la mia.

Y bueno, al final estoy yo, que he matado, robado, secuestrado, escape de prision, condenado mas de una vez a la horca y que de alguna manera sigo con vida, de alguna forma siempre logro salir de cualquier situacion en la que me encuentro, no importa que tan mal se vea.

Nuesta aventura comienza, no sabemos que nos espera, el oceano es inmensamente grande e impredecible, pero somos piratas por una razon, y si sta busqueda implica que algunos de nosotros perderan la vida, al menos sabre, que murieron en donde todo pirata desea morir.

- Llegamos a tortuga - escuche que gritaba Tsunami

- Fin POV Kidou -

- Aqui vamos- dijo el joven de rastas, que cerraba un libro de anotaciones y lo guardaba en un cajon

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, tratare de actualizar cada viernes de cada semana y bueno, una disculpa por dejar el resto de mis historias colgadas, un saludo y nos leemos pronto.

Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Por causas de fuerza mayor, no pude subir conti el viernes pasado, de verdad lo siento, pero aqui tengo ya la conti y los datos que voy a necesitar si es que les gustaria participar, pero claro, eso vendra hasta el final.

Por mientras disfruten de la conti...

* * *

- POV Kidou -

Acabamos de arribar al puerto de la isla de Tortuga, y dejenme decirles, que nada ha cambiado, siguen estando aqui los marinos mas ebrios, irrespetuosos, locos y pleitistas de los siete mares, el aire que se respira es de verdad muy aliviante, considerando que la mayor parte de la tripulacion de mi navio es de profugos y que los hombres de la corona no se atreverian ni de broma a entrar aqui.

Decidimos separarnos para ir por lo que necesitariamos, ademas de que necesitabamos conseguir a alguien que cocinara, de no ser asi, moririamos de hambre antes de llegar al arbol.

Bueno, mientras Endou y Goenji conseguian los alimentos para la tripulacion,.Atsuya, Shirou y Toramaru fueron por los animales que llevariamos en el viaje, Fudou y Nagumo fueron por el licor, pues segun ellos es algo que no debe faltar nunca, y el resto fue a pasearse por ahi.

Decidi ir a dar una vuelta, pense que podria encontrar algo interesante, pero simplemente no conseguia ver nada fuera de lo normal.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, si es uno de los marinos de pacotilla - escuche que decian detras de mi, me gire para ver quien era y vaya sorpresa que me lleve

- Pense que ya colgarias por ahi - lo mire directo a los ojos - Someoka

- Eso te encantaria verdad - me miro burlonamente, cosa que me molestaba, en si su simple presencia era molesta para mi

- Que es lo que haces aqui? - pregunte

- Mi tripulacion y yo, vinimos por algunas proviciones - rspondio mientras un par de chicos se paraban detras de el, que si no me equivocaba era, Miura y Osamu

Me miraron fijamente, solaente de verlos sabia lo que querian, querian acabar conmigo, en especial Osamu, la razon?, el y yo eramos aliados cuando yo comenze con esta vida, y en uno de nuestros atracos, nos vimos acorralados, o al menos eso crei, logre escapar de esa situacion, pero el no tuvoi tanta suerte, fue encarcelado y condenado a la horca, la razon de que siga con vida aun es un completo misterio para mi.

Lentamente fueron colocando sus manos sobre sus espadas, y a punto de desevainar llegaron a mi lado Sakuma, Hiroto y Tsunami

- Necesitas ayuda? - me pregunto Sakuma a lo que negue con la cabeza

- Todo esta bien - le dije - verdad marinos - les dije viendo como la expresion de odio iba creciendo en los ojos de nuestros "enemigos"

Osamu de verdad queria matarme, dio un par de paso al frente, y antes de siquiera tocar mi spada, fue detenido por Someoka.

- Ya habra tiempo para eso - le dijo casi en un murmullo - ahora es tiempo de irnos, un largo viaje nos espera

El trio nos dio completamente la espalda, y antes de alejarse Someoka nos miro por ultima vez

- Nos vemos en el arbol - dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse con los otros dos, pero, porque dijo eso? acaso allguien le dijo algo? como sabe a donde nos dirijimos?

Esas y mil preguntas mas se iban formulando en mi cabeza, pero no habia tiempo para perder en eso, debiamos terminar de subir las proviciones a la nave, el viaje seria largo, ademas de que al parecer no seriamos los unicos en dirijirse al arbol, habia muchos lugares que recorrer y no habia mucho tiempo, debiamos empezar a capturar a las sirenas, se preguntaran, como es que piensan trasnportarlas?, es mas que obvio que en el barco, iran dentro de los calabozos, y ahora se preguntaran? y como las mantendran fuera del agua?, pues dejenme decirles, que ellas se adaptan a cualquier tipo de ambiente, si las ponemos fuera del agua, su aleta se separara en dos y tomara la forma de piernas humanas, y si se preguntan? y si tratan de escapar, pues les dire que no esta en su naturaleza el saber caminar, les costara trabajo aprender, y por favor dejen de preguntarse cosas que solo puedo responder lo poco que se sobre el asunto.

Las proviciones estan en la nave, la tripulacion aun no se quiere ir, quieren disfrutar un poco de la isla, las mujeres y el alcohol, son la perdicion de todo marino, lo saben a la perfeccion, pero aun asi se quieren quedar, hablaron con el capitan y le les dijo que les daria permiso por dos dias, en ese tiempo podrian hacer lo que les plasca, pero sin afectar los planes del viaje.

* * * Dos dias despues * * *

Han pasado los dos dias que nos dio el capitan para divertirnos antes de nuestro viaje, y como se habia acordado, no reunimos een el puerto, poco a poco fueron llegando uno por uno, el ultimo en llegar fue el pelirojo de ojos verdes, pues cuando iba camino al muelle se vio que un par de chicas no lo querian soltar.

- Por favor quedate Hiro-kun - escuchamos que le pedia una de ellas

- Lo siento, pero no puedo - respondio tratando de soltarse

- Si puedes, por favor un poco mas - le pedia otra de las chicas

- Lo siento, pero es tiempo de irme - le dijo, para luego soltarse y reunicer con nosotros

Segundos despues abordamos el barco, y vimos por utima vez el puerto de tortuga, donde el grupo de chicas que venian anteriormente con Hiroto, lloraban a mares por su partida, por lo que a todos noos recorrio una gota por la nuca, como podian llorar por alguien como el, sabian todo lo malo que habia echo, por que llorar por alguien asi, la verdad yo no le veia sentido.

- Deberias dejar de jugar con ellas - se escucho que le dijo Kazemaru

- No hago nada que ellas no quieran - respondio cinicamente

- Ellas esperan mas de ti, deberias tomarlas mas enserio - le dijo Midorikawa

- No entiendo porque, solo se vive una vez, y hay que disfrutar cada momento, si esperan demaciado de mi no es cosa mia, ellas son las que fantasean de mas - les respondio

- Sabes que un dia llegara la chica que te haga cambiar de idea? - le pregunto Kazemaru

- Eso jamas pasara - fue la respuesta que ls dio antes de alejarse de ellos

La verdad yo pensaba igual que ellos, pensaba que pronto llegaria la chica que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, el cuando no lo sabia exactamente, solo sabia que algun dia pasaria.

Nuestro viaje ha comenzado, tenemos lo que necesitamos ya solo queda decidir, hacia que mar iremos primero,?, el capitan aun no ha dado curso de donde debemos ir primero, o eso crei, ya que se vio segundos despues como salia el capitan y miraba seriamente a la tripulacion.

- Fin POV Kidou -

- Atencion ratas asquerosas, pongan atencion, quiero que tomen curso hacia...

* * *

Listo, acabe, al menos este cap, aun falta mucho camino por recorrer, muchas cosas que encontrtar y muchas aventuras que vivir, ahora, les dejo la ficha por si les interesa participar.

Nombre: (siendo que las sirenas no tienen, ellos se encargaran de ponerles el nombre mas adelante)

Sirena o humana?: (Ya que solo habra lugar para 7 sirenas y esperando que muchas de ustedes quieran participar, ponder a algunas mas que sean prisioneras capturadas de otras embarcaciones, si no, solo usare a las sirenas)

Apariencia: Bien detallada (En el caso de las sirenas, color de cola, cabello, ojos, si es que cambia de color fuera del agua o no, cosas como esas)

Mar al que pertenece: (en el caso de las sirenas)

Pirata o doncella: (en el caso de las humanas)

Personalidad:

Pareja: (excepto Hiroto)

Vestimenta: (Dependiendo si son piratas o doncellas y obvio las sirenas fueran del agua usaran ropa)

Historia: (algo que tenga que ver con la epoca y claro, exceptuando a las sirenas)

Extra: (cualquier cosa que quieran)

Eso seria todo, si quieren participar solo diganme, en caso que la pareja que quieran no se encuentre podria ponerlo en otra tripulacion o como prisionero.

Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! Lista la conti, y comenzamos en 3, 2, 1... ok no xD aquí la conti.

* * *

- POV Kidou -

Bitácora de Yuuto Kidou, 3 de Mayo.

Llevamos poco mas de dos semanas de habernos embarcado en la búsqueda del árbol, según la orden del capitán, el primer lugar al que iríamos seria el mar caspio, debemos empezar con las mas difíciles para luego atrapar a las menos complicadas, aun me pregunto si es lo correcto

- Fin POV Kidou -

* * * Mientras tanto * * *

- Esta todo listo - preguntaba una joven

- Todo listo mi lady - respondió el capitán de su embarcación

La gente miraba como la joven doncella que con sus albinos cabellos, tan suaves como la misma seda, caen hasta derriba de sus hombros de manera esplendida y reluciente con las puntas en dirección a su cuello que es cubierto por una piel albina y suave como la de un peluche, con esa cremosidad que solo las princesas pueden poseer. Tiene un flequillo completo que yace posado sobre sus preciosos orbes color lila, que son cubiertos por unas pestañas largas y curvadas, lo que hace que sus ojos llamen bastante la atención, al igual que sus labios color rosado pálido y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas con naturalidad. Tiene una altura de 1.30, por lo que no aparenta realmente su edad-la cual es 16.-y parece mas joven, pequeñita y menuda como es, su cuerpo no es la gran cosa y no tiene atributos demasiado grandes, a decir verdad, tiene un aspecto bastante aniñado a simple vista, pero cuando usa vestidos da a notar su figura, con sus caderas anchas y su cintura fina, mas que una doncella, era mas parecida a una princesa.

Un vestido negro estilo victoriano ceñido a la cintura y largo hasta los tobillos era el complemento perfecto de la hermosa doncella, su escote en corazón y tiene unos complicados diseños en el borde de este. En el borde de las mangas y de la falda que esta inflada tiene también unos adornos preciosos. Usa unas medias negras hasta derriba de la rodilla y unos tacones también negros preciosos de punta redondeada. Sobre su cabeza trae una tiara color negro con diamantes y en sus delgados brazos unos guantes negros hasta derriba de sus codos.

Esta hermosa joven de nombre Lila Lowry Space, se embarcaría con rumbo a China, donde trataría de negociar una nueva alianza comercial entre su país y el país oriental.

La gente de su tierra natal esperaba tuviera éxito, pero mas que todo, esperaban que regresara a salvo.

* * * En otro lugar * * *

Llevaban poco mas de 20 días desde que salieron de puerto y aun no llegaban, la embarcación Overheat, comandada por Someoka Ryuugo, un capitán novato, estaba a espera de llegar, pero uno de los tripulantes estaba mas que impaciente por arribar, y su mal humor lo ponía al descubierto.

- Date prisa - exigía un muy molesto Osamu

- Ya voy, ya voy - Le respondía una joven

-No puedes ser mas inútil - le dijo mientras la empujaba - de verdad que eres tan inútil - se fue molesto dejando a la joven aun mas molesta

La joven de cabello corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, y bastante laceo, de un color negro muy oscuro y sedoso, que además tiene un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, y este cae en mechones disparejos (de diferentes largos) en un corte desigual que le da un toque despeinado y muy rebelde, sus ojos que son de un intenso rojo carmesí con las pupilas de color negro en el cual se distingue un brillo inusual, además es bastante alta y es delgada con un cuerpo bien delineado, en contraste con su piel que es un tanto morena en un tono color vainilla.

Dicha joven que vestía una camisa blanca a mangas largas que encaja perfectamente a su figura, además de larga gabardina de un color negro oscuro donde se puede observar que, cuellos y muñecas van abrochados firmemente en un diseño peculiar y una tela de color roja atrayente. Usa una falda de flecos parejos donde se puede ver su indiscutible comodidad, es de color café oscuro donde resalta en su borde inferior un franja color negro y luce en un juego perfecto con unas medias que llegan un poco más arriba de sus rodillas con algunos notorios desgarres y desgastes, dando a parecer que ya es de un uso largo, que por ultimo luce por debajo de unas botas largas de un color negro llegadas a sus rodillas, estas, sujetas con cordones.

La joven de nombre Yugata Kobayashi, quien venia de una respetable familia, claro hablando del mundo de los piratas, no sabia como había terminado trabajando para, según ella, una tripulación de idiotas piratas de agua dulce, solo tenia que aguantarse, por lo menos hasta llegar al árbol

- Idiotas - dijo mientras limpiaba un poco la cubierta.

* * * Cerca del mar caspio * * *

La indomable no era la única embarcación que buscaba llegar al árbol, había muchas, entre ellas estaba el llamado reina de las olas, en donde el capitán Yusei Yamamoto, quien al igual que Kageyama, era muy conocido en los 7 mares, se preparaba para llegar a la isla Demon, una pequeña isla cerca de donde se reúnen las sirenas de ese mar.

- Capitán - se acerco la primer oficial e hija de aquel hombre

- Dime - le dijo el hombre viendo a la joven

- Se confirmo que estamos a dos días de llegar - le dijo

- Bien, sigan con ese rumbo - dijo a lo que la joven solo se alejo

Su nombre era Shiokaze Yamamoto, una joven de cabellos azul marino, el cual llevaba largo hasta la cintura y con puntas rebelde, unos ojos que parecían gemas, de un hermoso color azul zafiro, en cuyo brillo se notaba su fortaleza y valentía, su piel nívea con facciones finas y delicadas que la harían parecer una doncella a pesar de la vida que lleva, su cuerpo con curvas definidas y bien proporcionado.

La joven peli-azul vestía un pantalón en campana color marrón, como los que se solían usar en aquellos tiempos el cual marcaba perfectamente sus piernas, además de una cinta roja en la cintura, una camisa blanca de manga larga y sobre esta, un chaleco de color café claro, y sobre sus azules cabellos llevaba un paliacate color rojo.

Sin duda alguna la hija de aquel viejo lobo de mar, era lo que muchos hombres querrían, al menos solo con verla, pues detrás de toda esa belleza, se escondía un pasado muy oscuro.

- Cuales son sus ordenes? - pregunto una joven

- Sigan el mismo rumbo - respondió la joven peli-azul

- Como ordene - respondió la chica para luego alejarse

La hermosa joven de cabello plateado, largo el cual llevaba recogido en una trenza, de hermosos ojos morados con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, una estatura 1,59 y con un cuerpo bien dotado a pesar de su estatura.

Esta joven vestía con unos short negro, con un top morado dejando al descubierto su ombligo y un chaleco que le llega hasta las rodillas, con botas de estilo militar y con su mayor tesoro al cuello, una bufanda rosa pastel, único recuerdo de su difunta madre.

Levi Arnec era el nombre de dicha joven, una joven estratega que gusta de generar adrenalina, pues su pasión es la acción.

Junto a Levi se acerco otra joven de hermosos cabellos en color negro-café liso corto un poco mas arriba de sus hombros esta cortado en una forma rebelde y despeinada, unos cuantos mechones le caen por encima de la cara pero no le cubren sus ojos violetas con largas pestañas, su piel es un tanto morena en el tono vainilla. Sus cuerpo esta bien definido en buenas proporciones, su estura es la normal para su edad.

Que vestía una camisa blanca suelta que es sujetada por un corset rojo con detalles en color negro que esta por arriba de esta, un chaqueta corta que le llega hasta la parte del pecho color violeta con detalles dorado y en las magas -que son largas- bien resaltas aquellos detalles (se encuentra abierta). Una babucha negra algo ajustada permitiendo notar un poco sus piernas bien formadas, que tiene un cinturón marrón ancho que hace la conexión entre la babucha y el corset rojo, usa botas de tacón de aguja ajustadas hasta un poco mas abajo de sus rodillas los cordones son dorados.

Esta joven de nombre Kyoko Tamura, tan hermosa como una doncella, era mas que eso, pues detrás de si, esconde el pasado de ser una princesa del reino de Adrice, un reino cercano al mar adriático, las razones por las que dejo su vida de lujo, son desconocidas para la tripulación, pero si de algo están seguros, es de que no le pasa por la mente el querer regresar.

* * * De nuevo en la Overheat * * *

Yugata acababa de terminar de limpiar la cubierta, por alguna razón Osamu se desquitaba con ella por no llegar todavía

- Al fin - dijo cansada dejando el trapo con el que había limpiado al lado

- Te falto una parte - le dijo Miura que tiro la cubeta de agua sucia

- Oye! - se quejo molesta Yugata mientras veía a Diam marchándose riendo de su acto

Queriendo o no lo joven peli-negro comenzó a limpiar de nuevo.

- Ya me las pagara - dijo mientras recogía molesta todo de nuevo

Mientras que en el ancla de babor se encontraba sentada otra joven.

Es una persona de fracciones duras, amenazantes y burlescas. Con sus ojos del mismo color que la hierba fresca y que son adornados por unas pestañas largas y onduladas, pero uno de sus orbes es reprimido bajo un parche color negro del que sobre-sale una cicatriz diagonal, cabellos de mismo color de la noche, que cae en una cascada ondulada hasta un poco mas debajo de la espalda baja. Su piel es morena, por permanecer tanto tiempo bajo el sol ardiente, tiene una figura con curvas contoneantes y atributos bonitos. Cojea de uno de sus pies, por lo que utiliza un bastón color abismo al caminar. Tiene un parche color negro en su ojo derecho, una larga cicatriz sobre-sale de esta por un lado y JAMAS deja que nadie le toque el parche.

Esta joven que vestía con un pantalón ajustado de cuero de color marrón oscuro, unas botas negras de tacón hasta derriba de la rodilla-donde oculta dagas y demás armas.-. Al rededor de la cadera tiene un cinturón con armas de toda clase, aunque claro, pequeñas. Una camiseta blanca de tela suave, aunque ajustada al cuerpo y un poco holgada en el sector del busto, alrededor de la cintura y hasta el comienzo de las caderas tiene una faja del mismo color que el pantalón que se ata con cuerdas en "X". Sus cabellos caen en cascada onduladamente hasta debajo de sus rodillas y lo trae atado en una trenza cocida.

Su nombre es Khepri Hipolita Lihan, una persona tan fría como el invierno y tan dura como el acero, solitaria desde siempre, pero con la misma afición que todos los demás.

* * * En la Isla Demon * * *

Habían pasado ya dos días, el reina de las olas esperaba por la oportunidad de poder atraer a las sirenas hacia ellos, pacientemente esperaban las ordenes del capitán, hasta que una detonación los puso en alerta.

- Cuidado - grito Levi, mientras una bala de cañón era impactada contra el mástil central.

La embarcación comenzó a ser abordada por la tripulación de la indomable, con espadas empuñadas comenzaron a pelear, ambas tripulaciones daban de todo, el ambiente se inundo del sonido del choque de las espadas, las respiraciones agitadas, el olor de los cañones, la sangre de algunos de los tripulantes de la reina de las olas, estaba manchando el agua de la costa de la isla.

- Tiren sus espadas - exigió la voz de Kageyama, lo que llamo la atención de la tripulación del reina de las olas - tírenlas o lo mato

Shiokaze vio como aquel hombre tenia a su padre con la espada sobre su cuello, sin poder hacer nada, soltó su espada, mientras el resto de sus compañeros la imitaban

- Amárrenlas - grito Kidou

Hiroto, Sakuma y Kazemaru tomaron a las tres jóvenes y las llevaron hacia la indomable, donde las amarraron al mástil

- Que haremos con ellos señor? - pregunto Shirou

Kidou miro a los 6 jóvenes que quedaban, junto a su capitán, se dio la vuelta y ...

- Tráiganlos, serán una carnada perfecta - dijo mientras sus hombre comenzaban a reír frenéticamente.

* * *

Termine... bueno por ahora, una disculpa por haberme tardado, pero las lluvias hacen que se corte la luz y se vaya la señal de internet.

Cuando tendré la siguiente, aun es un misterio, solo díganme si les gusto, y no se preocupen, que pronto aparecerán las sirenas. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto, Sayo.


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! Un saludo a todas y todos y muchas gracias por los reviews, eso es lo que me inspira a continuar. Bueno, sin mas, aquí esta la conti.

* * *

Tras su victoria sobre reina de las olas, los chicos de la tripulación celebraban un poco, con su "carnada" en los calabozos del barco y sus prisioneras aun amarradas al mástil, no tenían mucho de que preocuparse.

- Debemos salir de aquí - dijo Kyoko

- No me iré sin mi padre - le respondió Shiokaze

- No podremos solas, necesitamos mas ayuda - le dijo Levi

Mientras ellas tres pensaban en que hacer, los tripulantes de La indomable comieron como si la vida se les fuera en ello y bebieron hasta que no pudieron mas, sin notarlo 3 de ellos estaban algo distantes, Kazemaru miraba embobado lo bien formadas que estaban las piernas de Kyoko, Sakuma miraba atento y con la baba a mares el ombligo de Levi y Hiroto miraba como nunca había mirado a nadie a Shiokaze, por mas que intentaba mirar a otro lado, un instinto vago lo hacia volver la vista hacia ella.

*Debe ser por el ron* pensó

- Son unas bellezas - se escucho de repente

Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y era nada mas y nada menos que el niño de la tripulación, que se acercaba con mala intención al trió de chicas.

- En verdad las tres me están enloqueciendo - dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kyoko, acción que provoco molestia en Kazemaru - y tu no te quedas atrás - acercándose a Levi y comenzando a acariciar sus piernas, causando completo enojo en el chico del parche, por lo menos hasta que vieron lo siguiente.

Toramaru se encontraba en el suelo, con las manos en la parte baja de su cuerpo, debido a que Levi lo golpeo con la punta del pie donde mas les duele a los hombre.

- Si me vuelves a tocar, te ira mucho peor - amenazo la joven peli-plata

- Lo mismo te digo - le dijo Kyoko, para luego propinarle una patada

- Suficiente - dijo demandante Kidou - sera mejor que se porten bien - dijo amenazante mientras se llevaba a su compañero caído

Las chicas miraban con enojo al chico de rastas, mientras este se alejaba.

* * * En la overheat * * *

Yugata estaba que se le acababa la paciencia que tenia, tan solo ese día había tenido que soportar los insultos de Osamu, las groserías de Diam y los gritos de Someoka, estaba llegando al limite, y para acabar la pusieron a limpiar la cubierta después de la borrachera del resto de la tripulación.

- Podrías hacerlo mas rápido - dijo Osamu mientras la veía recogiendo las botellas

- Si no te parece hazlo tu - le respondió retante la oji-carmesi

Osamu se acerco lentamente a la joven y la tomo por la cintura

- Sabes que podrías hacer para que tu viaje aquí sea mas placentero - le dijo al oído

- Preferiría que me lanzaras por la borda - respondió Yugata alejándolo de golpe

- Deberías considerar un honor lo que te propongo - le dijo Osamu acercándose de nuevo

- Eso es algo que jamas pasara - le dijo la peli-negro, cosa que molesto a Osamu

- Entonces haz lo que quieras - le dijo el peli-negro molesto - pero antes, termina de limpiar - dijo para luego tirar todo los que Yugata había recogido

- Oye - le dijo la oji-carmesi llamando la atención de Someoka

- Que ocurre - pregunto con notable enojo en la mirada

- Esta mocosa inútil se rehúsa a limpiar la cubierta - le dijo Osamu

Someoka se acerco a Yugata y la tomo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos

- Escucha mocosa, el hecho de que tu padre haya sido conocido no significa que tu lo seas, no eres mas que una inútil - concluyo y la empujo para luego volver a su camarote, no sin antes ordenar que terminara de limpiar la cubierta

Yugata apretaba los puños con fuerza, esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

* * * De nuevo en la indomable * * *

Todos se habían ido a dormir después del incidente, Shiokaze, Levi y Kyoko buscaban la manera de soltar las amarras que les habían echo, por mas que lo intentaban, no lograban soltarse.

- Es inútil - dijo Kyoko cansada de intentar

- Lo se - dijo Shiokaze

Las tres quedaron en silencio un instante, y de pronto comenzaron a escuchar una melodía muy hermosa en el agua

- Están aquí - escucharon junto a ellas y notaron a Fudou a un costado

Miraron por la escalera y vieron como el resto de la tripulación aparecía con sus compañeros y su capitán, amarrados de las manos y sin posibilidad de escapar

- Que harán con ellos - grito Levi

- Dejaremos que su instinto los guié - dijo Sakuma sonriendo mientras los acercaba a la proa del barco

Se escucho el canto de las sirenas mas fuerte, los tripulantes de la indomable se habían amarrado de la cintura a los postes de la cubierta para evitar caer, mientras que los del reina de las olas permanecían de pie solo con las manos amarradas y cuerdas en los pies como carnada de tiburones.

El canto de las sirenas comenzaba a penetrar en los oídos de los marinos, las jóvenes eran inmunes a esa hermosa melodía, pero los marinos no corrían con esa suerte, uno a uno los miembros del reina de las olas, fueron lanzándose al agua, donde las sirenas los jalaban para tratar de hundirlos hasta el punto de ahogarlos, se habían llevado a todos, excepto al capitán, una de las sirenas lo atrapo y comenzó a jalarlo para que tuviera el mismo destino que el resto, sin embargo en la tripulación hizo lo mismo desde cubierta, para sacar a la sirena del agua, un grupo de sirenas ayudaba a jalar desde abajo.

Desde cubierta todos jalaban, sin notarlo Fudou se enredo de la cuerda que impedía que el desafortunado hombre cayera, las sirenas ganaron, lograron romper la cuerda del hombre y la de Fudou, por lo que ambos cayeron al agua, comenzaron entonces a ahogar al ahora ex-capitán del reina de las olas.

- No! - grito Shiokaze al ver como se habían llevado a su padre

- Fudou! - grito Kidou al verlo caer - vayan por el rápido - ordeno a lo que algunos miembros de la tripulación bajaron rápidamente un bote

Hiroto volteo un poco la vista hacia el trio de chicas y vio como la joven peli-azul miraba con dolor el lugar por donde había caído su padre.

Fudou trataba de mantenerse a flote, pero no podia, aun estaban enredados sus pies.

Cerca de ahi, una hermosa visión lo cubrió por completo, de cabello blanco azulado y las puntas azules simulando a la nieve, largo hasta la cadera pero atado en una trenza, y con un mechon cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, de piel de color claro con un poco de bronceado, ojos, supuso que serian verde agua, pero poniendo bastante atencion se ve que el izquierdo es color vino ademas de que era adornado por una marca similar a la de una flor, su cuerpo era de buenas proporciones sin entrar a exageración, su cola de color azul oscuro casi como si fuera negro.

La bella criatura nado rápidamente hasta el chico oji-verde, una vez cerca de el, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta la orilla de la isla. Ya en la orilla, el joven de corte mohicano se levanto un poco y tocio la poca agua que había tragado, miro entonces mas atento a su hermosa salvadora, cerca de la orilla su cola cambio a un color azul celeste y ambos ojos cambiaron al mismo color del ojo izquierdo.

La bella sirena miro al joven que se encontraba sentado en la arena, sus miradas se cruzaron, todo quedo en silencio, hasta que la sirena sintió que algo le caía encima, el resto de la tripulación le había lanzado una red, la sirena movía la cola con desesperación, tratando de librarse de la red, pero no tenia caso, entre mas luchaba, mas se enredaba en la misma.

Entre Kidou, Nagumo y Aphrodi comenzaron a jalar a la sirena hasta su bote, mientras que Midorikawa y Endou ayudaban a Fudou a levantarse. Una vez ya en el bote, la sirena miro por ultima vez su hogar, se estaba dando cuenta que el haber ayudado a ese joven le había costado demasiado.

* * * De nuevo en la Overheat * * *

El día había terminado para todos en la embarcación, ya era bastante tarde y se habían ido a dormir, sin embargo alguien tenia otros planes.

- Me canse, me tienen harta - decía la peli-negra mientras bajaba uno de los botes

Después de los maltratos recibidos aquel día por parte de toda la tripulación, decidió hacer que se retrasaran un poco en su viaje

- Que haces? - escucho detrás de ella, volteo para ver de quien se trataba y vio a Khepri

- Me largo de aquí, pero les dejare una sorpresita - respondió mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro

- Que harás? - pregunto Khepri

- Solo te diré que, no te conviene quedarte en el barco - respondió

Khepri no comprendió al principio, pero luego noto un pequeño camino de pólvora por la cubierta, por lo que comprendió lo que Yugata planeaba. Mientras la peli-negra soltaba las amarras de su bote, la oji-verde de un salto logro subir al bote.

- No creas que me quedare - le dijo cruzada de brazos

- Como quieras - le dijo Yugata al momento que le disparaba a una botella de ron para que encendiera la pólvora

El disparo apenas y fue audible, pero aquel débil sonido fue suficiente para despertar a Someoka, este se levanto de golpe para ver lo que ocurría, al salir observo a todos los miembros de su embarcación corriendo a la cubierta y gritando como locos, al parecer el fuego llego rápidamente a la bodega.

Mientras la histeria se apoderaba de todos, Osamu logro ver a duras penas el bote donde iban Yugata y Khepri.

- Abandonen la nave - grito Someoka al ver que no había solución, no importaba lo que pensara, la nave estallaría en cualquier instante.

En segundos todos saltaron al agua y nadaron lo mas rápido posible para alejarse, Osamu volvió a ver hacia donde se había ido el bote, pero ya había desaparecido.

* Ya me las pagara * pensó mientras se escuchaba como estallaba la nave sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Termine... por ahora, espero les allá gustado, y bueno, creo que lo que hizo Yugata fue muy justo. Una vez mas gracias por los reviews que me envían, y note que me enviaron algunos oc por ahí, si las autoras que los enviaron leen este cap, les pido me los envíen por MP, y bueno, solo me queda un lugar como sirena. Espero no se molesten. Las sirenas irán apareciendo poco a poco, o quizá adelante un poco la historia, aun no lo se.

Espero subir pronto la conti, solo ténganme un poco de paciencia. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa! Tengo listo el cap de hoy, y de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews, bueno, aquí la conti.

* * *

La victoria era de ellos, tenían ahora a la primera sirena y el regocijo de haberlo logrado era inmenso.

Mientras habían llevado a las jóvenes prisioneras al calabozo del barco, la sirena era rodeada de miradas pervertidas por parte de la tripulación entera, los ojos de los marineros paseaban por el delicado cuerpo de la criatura, hasta que Fudou llego, llevaba en las manos una tela de color blanco con algunos detalles en dorado y negro,la tela tenia forma de vestido, con escote en V que resaltaba un poco el busto.

- Quítense! - ordeno y paso entre ellos para entregarle la prenda a la sirena - pontela - le dijo de manera tranquila y casi amable, por lo que la sirena solo obedeció

Dicha prenda le quedaba exactamente a la altura de las rodillas, y se ajustaba de tal forma que su bien formado cuerpo lucia demasiado.

- Eres un aguafiestas - dijo Toramaru, a pesar de su corta edad era un pervertido completo.

- Cállate o haré que te calles - le dijo Fudou a lo que el chico no volvió a decir palabra

Endou se acerco lento a la sirena que estaba sentada junto al mástil principal y era rodeada por todos.

- Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto, la sirena solo puso cara de incógnita

- Acaso no tienes nombre? - pregunto Midorikawa a lo que ella negó con la cabeza

- En mi mundo no existe eso - respondió un poco tímida

Todos se miraron entre ellos, ese era un dato que no tenían, pero igual no importaba mucho.

- Bueno, pues tenemos que llamarla de alguna forma - dijo Shirou

- Tienen algo en mente? - pregunto Atsuya, todos comenzaron a pensar, como llamar a la sirena?

- Shiromi - escucharon que decía Fudou - Así se llamara, Shiromi - Nadie objeto ante el nombre, les pareció bien

- Llévenla con las chicas al calabozo - ordeno Kidou, Toramaru se levanto en el acto pero Fudou lo miro de mala manera, por lo que el chico volvió a sentarse, mientras Fudou llevaba a la hermosa criatura al calabozo.

Mientras Fudou llevaba a la sirena al calabozo, Kidou y Goenji habían ido a la cabina del capitán, para saber hacia donde se dirigirían ahora, Endou y Midorikawa comían como si la vida se les fuera en ello, Hiroto estaba parado en la popa de la nave pensando, Sakuma y Kazemaru platicaban junto al timón, Tsunami le decía a los hermanos Fubiki lo asombroso que era el océano, Nagumo y Suzuno discutían por quien sabe que razon y Aphrodi se había llevado un golpe por tratar de calmarlos y el mas joven, Toramaru, planeaba la manera de meterse a donde los calabozos sin que nadie lo viera.

* * * En alguna isla en medio del mar Caspio * * *

Agitados y muy hambrientos, se encontraban los miembros del ex-navío Overheat, ademas de molestos, pues habían tenido que nadar por bastante rato para poder llegar a tierra firme.

- Ahora que haremos? - le pregunto Osamu a Someoka

- Primero buscaremos la forma de salir de aquí - dijo serio el peli-rosado

- Y luego? - pregunto Miura mientras exprimía un poco su camisa

- Luego haremos pagar a la linda Yugata por lo que nos hizo - les dijo con una sonrisa maligna dibujada en su rostro

- Barco a la vista - grito uno de los chicos cerca de la costa

* * * Rumbo al mar adriático * * *

- POV Kidou -

Bitácora de Yuuto Kidou, 12 de mayo

Han pasado 9 días desde que atrapamos a la primera de las sirenas, el nombre que tienen es Shiromi, y es por capricho de Fudou, pero no le damos mucha importancia, el capitán ordeno rumbo hacia el mar Adriático, donde buscaremos a la segunda sirena, y sobre nuestras prisioneras, pues ellas están bien, mas bien diría que están demasiado bien, me sorprende que la tripulación se haya contenido hasta el momento, pero bueno, ademas de eso Kazemaru, Sakuma y Hiroto han estado actuando de manera rara, y no solo ellos, Fudou ya no actúa tan hostilmente como lo hacia.

- Nos atacan - escucho que grita Tsunami

- Kidou, sal de ahí - me grita Nagumo, parece ser muy mala la situación

- Fin POV Kidou -

El joven primer oficial salio a toda prisa con la espada empuñada y lo primero que vio fue como una tripulación de su majestad trataba de subir a la nave

- Todos ustedes, son condenados a muerte - dijo el hombre al mando de la tripulación

- Tu - dijo el capitán que había salido de su camarote para ver lo que ocurría

- Nos vemos de nuevo las caras, Capitán Kageyama - dijo el joven de manera burlona

- Edgar Valtinas - dijo molesto el capitán

- Ha pasado demasiado - dijo el joven de azules ojos y largo cabello celeste

- Ni creas que te dejare tomar mi nave - dijo Kageyama empuñando su espada

- No te lo estoy pidiendo - dijo el joven Valtinas para hacer lo mismo y comenzar la feroz batalla

El sonido del metal de las espadas chocando hacia retumbar la nave, el sulfuro de los cañones que disparaba la indomable hacia la otra nave se hizo presente rápidamente, sin embargo la diferencia en numero era bastante, la tripulación que servia a la corona era mayor.

- Son demasiados - dijo Shirou mientras mantenía a raya a dos marinos que lo atacaban

- Ya se - dijo Atsuya mientras empujaba con su espada a otro de los marinos y corría hacia los calabozos

Atsuya bajo lo mas rápido que pudo y tomo las llaves de los calabozos

- Necesitamos su ayuda - le dijo apurado a las chicas - la nave esta siendo atacada y necesitamos su ayuda

- Y por que deberíamos ayudarlos? - le pregunto Kyoko

- Por que si los guardias de la corona las ven, también irán a la horca - les dijo Atsuya

Las chicas pensaron la situación un par de segundos, por su mente paso la idea /hermosas chicas piratas + cuerda en el cuello = adiós a todo/ era obvio que no querían eso, por lo que decidieron ayudarle un poco a los marinos, tomaron sus espadas y subieron a toda prisa a la cubierta.

- Muy bien chicas, vamos - les dijo Atsuya mientras iba contra un marino que tenia arrinconado a su hermano

Las chicas corrieron y comenzaron a pelear, se veía como las tres tenían un gran manejo de la espada, se notaba la habilidad con la que Levi peleaba, pues mantenía a raya a mas de un enemigo, la elegancia con la que se movía Kyoko, pues al pelear parecía que realizaba una danza y la fuerza con la que Shiokaze chocaba las espadas, pues muchos guardias de la reina terminaban en el suelo de la cubierta por cada golpe que lanzaba la joven, sin duda alguna el trió de chicas era demasiado bueno como para dejarlas ir.

Mientras en la cubierta de la nave se llevaba a cabo una lucha feroz, en el agua, un pequeño bote se acercaba al barco.

- Bueno, ya sabes, les decimos que naufragamos para que nos ayuden - repetía por décima vez Yugata

- Si, si, ya lo se - respondió Khepri aburrida de escuchar una y otra vez el plan

Con mucha cautela subieron a la nave, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la lucha entre ambas tripulaciones, ambas bajaron la cabeza para evitar ser vistas.

- Y ahora que genio - le dijo Khepri

- Ni modo, vamos a pelear - dijo Yugata empuñando su espada

- Comienza a agradarme - dijo Khepri empuñando también su espada

Ambas jóvenes subieron a cubierta y comenzaron a pelear, el choque de las espadas era brutal, las recién llegadas mostraban elegantes formas de lucha, pues mientras Yugata mantenía a mas de un marino ocupado al mismo tiempo, sin ningún tipo de piedad, la chica fría, Khepri, los comenzó a atravesar con su espada, poco a poco, se fueron abriendo paso entre marinos caídos y ríos de sangre que caían como cascadas por la cubierta hacia el mar.

Mientras la tripulación de la indomable peleaba con los guardias de la reina, el joven Valtinas y Kageyama seguían su lucha cerca del timón, el joven Valtinas mantenía a raya al capitán hasta que lo acorralo junto al timón.

- Eres mio - expreso triunfante el joven peli-celeste

El capitán de la nave pirata pensó un par de segundos y en un movimiento rápido dio vuelta al timón haciendo que la vela tirara al joven.

- Eres mio - expreso el capitán de la indomable con su espada en el cuello del oji-azul - Son nuestros - le grito a su tripulación mientras veía como los guardias tiraban sus espadas lentamente.

Un grito de victoria se escucho por lo alto, la suerte les volvía a sonreír, poco a poco fueron juntando a los guardias de la reina que quedaban, los amarraron y los pusieron en un bote para que fueran a la deriva.

Una vez el bote se alejara, el capitán poso su vista en las jóvenes prisioneras.

- Capitán - le llamo Hiroto a lo que el hombre lo observo - yo pienso que las tres nos serian de mucha ayuda

- Eso crees? - le pregunto indiferente

- Yo pienso igual Capitán - apoyo Kazemaru la opinión de su compañero

El capitán miro a ambos jóvenes

- Esta bien, pero no quiero que intenten nada - dijo de forma amenazante - y ustedes? - refiriéndose ahora a las chicas recién llegadas

- Este, pues nosotras naufragamos y vimos como necesitaban ayuda - dijo Yugata esperando apoyo de Khepri que solo se cruzo de brazos

El capitán miro por unos instantes a Yugata, después, poso su vista en Khepri, le pareció que seria bueno tener mas ayuda en la nave.

- Bien, lo mismo que a las otras tres, no quiero que intenten nada - y tras decir eso volvió a su camarote

Los miembros de la tripulación centraron su mirada en las cinco jóvenes, sin duda alguna, no aguantarían mucho la tentación.

* * *

Termine... de nuevo, me puse a ver piratas del caribe y la inspiración llego, espero les haya gustado, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa! Me extrañaron... si? enserio?... no mientan, se que no es verdad, pero bueno, aun así los quiero, ahora, comencemos con la conti...

* * *

* * * En la Indomable * * *

- POV Kidou -

Bitácora de Yuuto Kidou, 17 de Mayo

Casi acabamos de abandonar el área que rodea el mar caspio, y nuestro nuevo destino aun es el mar Adriático, en donde nos toparemos con las sirenas mas agresivas de todas, feroces y muy violentas, pero se trate de lo que se trate, se que nuestra tripulación sera capaz de salir de ello.

Llevamos algunos días conviviendo con las chicas y debo decir que aunque dicen que es mal augurio llevar a una mujer en la nave, admito que son muy, como decirlo, muy tranquilas, y un poco aisladas de todos, si llegan a charlar, solo charlan entre ellas.

Hiroto, Kazemaru y Sakuma siguen actuando extraño, y no solo ellos, parece que Atsuya y Midorikawa están actuando de igual manera, es decir, están extrañamente distraídos y Fudou, que a pesar de su normal comportamiento que es molesto, esta actuando mas tranquilo y mas al estar cerca de Shiromi, no se que pasara, solo espero que este viaje termine pronto.

- Fin POV Kidou -

Mientras el joven primer oficial guardaba su bitácora en el cajón de su escritorio, afuera La indomable estaba de fiesta, la razon era desconocida, pero los chicos bebían como si estuvieran en tortuga y las chicas se mantenían en un rincón alejadas de ellos.

- Son unos idiotas - dijo Yugata sentada con una rodilla levantada

- Son hombres, que esperabas - le dijo Kyoko

- Tienes razon - dijo Yugata sonriendo divertida

- En que embarcación viajaban ustedes? - pregunto Levi sentada en el barandal de la nave

- En la Overheat - respondió Khepri

- Y ustedes? - Pregunto Yugata

- En la Reina de las Olas - respondió Kyoko

Mientras las 4 chicas charlaban amena mente, Shiokaze miraba con tristeza por ultima vez las cercanías del mar Caspio.

- Shiokaze, estas bien? - pregunto Kyoko

- Eh?... si estoy bien - respondió la peli-azul con una sonrisa fingida

- Ayúdenme! - escucharon gritar al costado de la nave

Al asomarse por estribor vieron a una chica de piel blanca y algo bronceada, ojos rojos como dos llamas brillantes,su pelo es café con rayos amarillos, largo y liso hasta mas abajo de los hombros con un flequillo al lado derecho, cejas finas y negras, delgada y ágil, con un zarpazo en el brazo derecho que difícilmente se podía mantener a flote.

- Ayúdenme por favor - pidió de nuevo la joven

Rápidamente Levi tomo una cuerda y la arrojo para que la chica naufraga la pudiera tomar

- Sujetate - le grito a lo que la peli-café hizo caso

En un rápido movimiento entre las 5 chicas jalaron la cuerda con fuerza y lograron sacar a la chica del agua

- Gracias - dijo la joven algo agitada - mi nombre es Karadi Azurei

- Que te paso? - pregunto Kyoko

- Esos desgraciados robaron mi nave y me lanzaron al mar - dijo molesta la castaña de rayos amarillos

- Quienes? - Pregunto Yugata

- No se quienes eran - respondió la chica aun goteando agua, viéndola bien se veía que vestía con una camiseta gris de manga corta , unos pantalones azul oscuro rasgados en el final y con bordes negros, unos zapatos marrones de tela, unos guantes también marrones pero de cuero, lleva una banda amarrada en la cabeza y trae una mochila estilo wayuu de color blanco y negro algo la pregunta seria, ¿que lleva ahí?

- Quien es ella? - Pregunto Toramaru algo tomado

- No te importa - respondió Levi

- Quizá al capitán le importe - respondió y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse

- Espera - le detuvo Shiokaze, el chico espero unos instantes - su nave naufrago, la rescatamos del agua

- Ven, que lindas son cuando responden bien - dijo el chico peli-azul tocando la mejilla de Shiokaze

Ella en un movimiento lo tomo del brazo y se lo torció hacia atrás haciendo al chico soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor

- Si me vuelves a tocar, juro que te dejare sin herederos - le dijo la chica para luego aventarlo

- Que pasa aquí? - pregunto el castaño de rastas que recién llegaba

- Nada, Toramaru nos ayudo a sacar a esta chica del agua, cierto? - dijo Yugata con mirada amenazante

- Cierto - dijo resignadamente el chico

- Como te llamas? - pregunto Kidou

- Karadi Azurei - respondió la chica

- De acuerdo Karadi, te puedes quedar, pero no quiero que intentes nada - dijo el oji-carmin para luego alejarse

- Ves que lindo eres cuando cooperas Tora-chan - dijo Kyoko burlona mente lo que causo la molestia del chico y provoco que se fuera

- Siempre es así? - pregunto Karadi

- No, por lo general es un pervertido completo - le respondió Shiokaze

* * * Cerca del mar caspio * * *

- Tuvimos suerte de que pasare este navío - decía un peli-negro pálido

- Demasiada suerte - respondió un moreno peli-rosa

- Lastima del nombre - dijo el peli-negro recordando que el nombre de la nave era Albatroz

- Que habrá pasado con la chica? - pregunto un peli castaño opaco

- Que eso no te preocupe, ahora solo debemos saber como capturar a esa estúpida sirena - dijo algo molesto Osamu pues en la otra nave llevaban todo lo que necesitaban

- No habrá de otra, necesitamos volver a Tortuga de nuevo por las provisiones - dijo Someoka - fijen curso a Tortuga - ordeno

- Esa Yugata, ya me las pagara - dijo Osamu molesto mientras la nave tomaba curso hacia el oeste.

* * * En Tortuga (10 días después) * * *

Los tripulantes de la Albatroz tocaron puerto en Tortuga y se separaron para poder reunir mas rápido lo necesario, mientras que el capitán (el calvito peli-rosado), el primer oficial (el acosador de Yugata) y el contra-maestre (el castaño cara de niña) se quedaron en el puerto "vigilando" que todo fuera en orden, cuando la vista de Osamu se poso en una criatura que asomaba su rostro en el puerto.

- Miren - señalo a la criaturita de estatura pequeña, cabello corto y alborotado de color verde brillante con mechones amarillos, sus ojos con notable heterocromia, pues el izquierdo verde y el derecho dorado son grandes y llamativos, y sus mejillas rosas le daban un aspecto adorable.

La pequeña criatura salio a la superficie, pensando que nadie la había visto, sin embargo los tres vigilantes notaron el como sus escamas, que eran mas notorias en sus pies iban desapareciendo debajo de la ropa que llevaba, unos pantalones sueltos en color oscuro y una camisa blanca,algo holgada y ancha.

- Es lo que creo que es? - pregunto Osamu asombrado

- Es lo que crees que es - respondió Someoka a su duda

- Que es? - pregunto Miura que nada mas no encontró el hilo en la conversación

- Eso que vez ahí mi querido Hiromu, es una híbrida, es decir que su padre debe ser marino y su madre sirena - le dijo Osamu con la mano sobre su hombro

- Al parecer y a juzgar por como eran sus escamas, viene del mar Caspio - dijo Someoka encaminándose lento hacia ella

La pequeña criatura vio tras ella como el trió se acercaba a ella lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás

- No te asustes - dijo Osamu llamando mas su atención, pero al parecer no logro nada pues la tierna criatura echo a correr

- Síganla! - Grito Someoka mientras los tres se separaban para alcanzarla

Corrieron por las calles de la isla de Tortuga, estuvieron buscando por alrededor de 3 horas y simplemente no la lograban encontrar

- Donde se metió? - se pregunto Miura viendo hacia todos lados

- Sigan buscando - ordeno el capitán y se separaron

Una vez no se escuchara nada, se vio a cierta criatura asomándose desde dentro de un barril de licor vació, observaba que no hubiera nadie, y cuando se preparaba para salir, sintio como la tapa era cerrada por fuera

- Te encontré - dijo Osamu desde fuera mientras sellaba la tapa del barril y lo llevaba de regreso al barco

Una vez en la nave, encerraron a la pequeña en el calabozo

- Como la llamaremos? - pregunto Miura

- Shouta Echiibi - escucharon que decía con una tierna voz la pequeña híbrida

- Que dijiste? - pregunto Osamu

- Me llamo Shouta Echiibi - dijo y fue a ver por la ventana por ultima vez el puerto de tortuga

* * * En la indomable (10 días después) * * *

Habían pasado ya 10 días desde que Karadi se uniera a la tripulación y las cosas no eran mucho del agrado para las chicas

- Estoy harta! - gritaba molesta Yugata con un trapeador en la mano - esta fue la razon por la que me fui de la Overheat

- No hay de otra - le dijo Karadi que también tenia un trapeador en la mano

- Si no lo haces, te arrojaran por la borda - le dijo Kyoko que estaba en la misma situación

- Y ustedes de que se quejan - dijo Levi desde la cocina - detesto cocinar para esos idiotas

- Khepri tiene mas suerte - dijo Yugata recordando que Khepri ahora era la vigía de la nave

- Y que se quejan, Shiokaze debe limpiar sola los calabozos - dijo Karadi

- Es verdad - dijo Yugata

- Dense prisa que el capitán quiere todo limpio en una hora - dijo el peli-rojo cabeza de tulipán

Con cierta resignación las chicas continuaron limpiando la cubierta.

- Al fin - decía algo feliz Shiokaze de haber terminado de limpiar los calabozos

- Podrías sacarme de aquí - pidió Shiromi desde una de las celdas - prometo no huir

- Lo siento, si hago eso tendré problemas, y necesito seguir aquí por un tiempo - respondió algo seca Shiokaze

- Por favor, ya no quiero estar encerrada - dijo con mirada de suplica la sirena

- No puedo, pero quizá pueda convencer a los de la tripulación - dijo Shiokaze - Puedes esperar un poco? - pregunto la peli-azul, la oji-vino solo asintió

Shiokaze salio del área de calabozos y subió hasta la cubierta, donde por casualidad se encontró con Fudou

- Oye podemos hablar? - le pregunto la oji-zafiro, el de corte mohicano sin mucho animo solo asintió y fueron hacia el barandal de estribor a hablar

Mientras la joven peli-azul le explicaba al oji-verde la petición que la sirena le había echo, desde el puente del barco, eran observados atentamente por un pelirojo de ojos verdes que se mostraban algo fruncidos por la situación actual y es que, aunque el "don juan" de la Indomable no lo admitiese, su interés hacia la joven Yamamoto fue despertando poco a poco.

- Que piensas? - le pregunto la joven peli-azul al chico rudo de la nave

- Necesitare decirle a Kidou - le dijo el chico y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la cabina del primer oficial

- Oye - le llamo de nuevo la chica - no eres tan duro como aparentas - le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Solo no comentes nada - le dijo el chico y ella hizo ademan de que mantendría la boca cerrada

Después de la pequeña charla que tuvieron la chica se dirigió donde las demás y el donde Kidou para pedirle sacar a la criatura mitológica de la celda. La charla en la cabina del primer oficial fue algo extensa, ademas que casi no se lograba escuchar nada, el ambiente estaba totalmente tranquilo, mas de lo que debería.

Los tripulantes comenzaron a sentir como la nave se mecía de un lado al otro, como si estuvieran en una tormenta, pero con el cielo despejado no encontraban explicación a lo que ocurría, eso hasta que comenzaron a escuchar golpes en el casco de la nave, las chicas se fueron a asomar, para ver lo que ocurría y fue cuando notaron lo que en verdad pasaba.

- Sirenas! - gritaron las cinco chicas que estaban en cubierta mientras veían como las sirenas del mar adriático mecían con violencia la nave pirata y es que al parecer, la brisa los llevo mas rápido de lo estimado.

- Todos a sus puestos - Grito el contramaestre de la nave (Sakuma para los que no sabían) y de inmediato todos fueron a sus lugares

Las sirenas seguían meciendo la nave con furia, cosa que tenían prevista los tripulantes de la Indomable, pues en la vela principal, se encontraban Atsuya y Fubuki con una red echa de fibra de acero, para que no pudieran escapar, y conforme mecían la nave, mas podían ver esos dos donde estaban las sirenas. Su vista se posiciono en una sirena que estaba muy afuera del agua de cabello que se notaba largo pues la mitad de este colgaba y la otra mitad flotaba en el agua, dicho cabellos era liso con las puntas de color de color negro y liso total. Entonces al tener bien marcado el objetivo, lanzaron la red en forma precisa que al caer no solo cayo en el punto exacto, sino que también impacto en el agua tan fuerte que asusto al resto de las sirenas.

- Suban la red - grito Kidou que recién salia de su cabina

La red subió poco a poco y el agua escurría de esta, dejando ver a la sirena en su forma humana, y es esta forma se veía que tiene un largo cabello hasta mas abajo de las caderas, que es liso con las puntas onduladas y de un color azul eléctrico, pero que a medida de que el pelo se va ondulando va tomando un azul mas claro. Se notaba que era baja de estatura, delgada y con curvas. Tiene una piel pálida, de aspecto suave y cuidado. Sus ojos que son de un gris bastante claro a muchos de la tripulación les pareció que esta llorando. Su rostro es de finas facciones, tiene unos labios finos , su nariz es pequeña y respingona y sus mejillas son adornadas por un pequeño pero notable sonrojo. Una verdadera belleza de los océanos.

La hermosa criatura fue puesta en la cubierta de la nave, bajo la mirada de la mayoría de la tripulación, eso hasta que Kyoko se acerco para cubrirla de la vista de los pervertidos. Luego llego Suzuno que llevaba en las manos un vestido de tipo doncella, de manga ancha con adornos de encaje blanco, escotado y con un moño morado adornando el escote, la caída que tenia era pomposa, de morado con detalles blancos. El albino le extendió el vestido a Kyoko y alejo con la mirada al resto de la tripulación.

- Como se llamara? - pregunto Nagumo

- Emily - le respondió Suzuno

- Como quieras - le dijo Kidou

Mientras Suzuno veía como la joven sirena era escoltada al calabozo donde se encontraba Shiromi la tripulación vio como salia el capitán de su cabina y se preparaba para dar nuevo rumbo.

* * *

Termine... espero les haya gustado, tratare de subir conti pronto, un saludo y nos leemos. Sayo.


End file.
